Kingdom High
by amal-rukia
Summary: Kingdom High is an unique school where every student has something special and différent. A new girl comes to the school and her name is Xion, that day was the start of everyone's adventure. Friendship are going to be made, and some will be tested. Some secrets will come out. Bonds will get stronger. Rokushi and other secret pairings.
1. Another Day in KH

**Hi! This is my first KH story! I hope you will like it! Please leave reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Another Day in Kingdom High.

"_Another day in Kingdom Hearts high school… our school is probably interesting, our teachers are weird, well most of them, and the students here are really different and interesting. My name is Roxas, and I have the feeling that things are going to change."_

"Roxas! Were you listening to me?!" Axel yelled into Roxas 'ear which almost made him fall from his chair. "You're such a zombie Roxas. What were you thinking?"

"Does it matter? My ears are ringing!" Roxas yelled back, then they both started laughing.

"_This guy is my best friend Axel, he loves messing with others sometimes, but he is a great friend."_

"It's true that you act like a zombie, you're no fun." Ven said with a frown. "How come we are related?"

"Ventus, I guess you're related to me then, I mean your twin Roxas is the calm type just like your sister Aqua." Axel stated.

"How come you find Aqua boring? 'Because I don't." Sora joined the conversation.

"Oh my god! I knew you had a crush on my sister!" Ventus pointed at the brown haired boy with a look of horror while Roxas laughed.

"But seriously Sora, you hurt my sister, you die." Roxas stated darkly scaring Sora and everyone else laughed.

"You suck Rox! Besides I like Kairi, and I never looked at your OLDER sister in that way."

"Boy, I wouldn't blame you, she's hot!" Axel said smirking causing the twins to hit him.

"Anyway, guys, I heard there is a new student." Sora said smiling. "Aren't you curious?"

"No not really." Roxas stated.

Their teacher Saix came into the classroom and everyone sat. "First I'd like to tell you that we have a new student."

A girl with shirt black hair and blue eyes came into the room. "Hi… My name is Xion, nice to meet you…"

"She seems shy, but nice, don't you think Roxy?" Axel whispered to the blonde kid.

"Yeah."

The class was other and Roxas noticed Xion eating her lunch alone. "She doesn't know anyone here, maybe I should keep her company."

He sat with her and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, Xion, I'm Roxas." He introduced himself.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She smiled shyly.

"Hello there!" A voice from behind startled her. "Sorry about that. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked and shook hands.

"So, how do you find our school?" Roxas asked.

"It's… interesting."

"Sure it is." Axel chuckled. "This school is plenty of fun! Each student here has something special, we are really different. Roxas here for an example is a Zombie, but he happens to be my best friend."

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play it Axel?" Roxas glared at his friend. "Axel is obsessed with Ice-Cream and fire, and he IS the laziest person you'd ever meet!"

As the two boys glared at each other, Xion laughed softly which caught their attention. "You guys are really funny. It must be nice to have a best friend…"

"You… don't have friends?" Roxas asked sadly.

"I never had friends, they think I'm weird because I didn't talk much." Xion answered with a sad smile.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that!" Roxas stated. "Actually I think it's a quality!"

"Yeah! I mean a shy girl is somehow cute and nice, most girls now would do terrible things just to be popular you know." Axel stated smiling. "I am sure that your shyness won't bother you once you get friends, you can be who you are with them."

Xion blushed and smiled. "Thank you… No one ever told me that."

"What about the three of us hang out later? You will get something a little extra." Axel said.

"Yeah, we'd like to call it, the icing on the cake."

Sora, Riku, Ven, Kairi and Naminé were eating together, everything was okay until Ventus spoke. "So Kairi, it's not that I don't like seeing you happy, but what makes you smile that wide? It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah Ven, nice way to talk to a girl." Riku mentioned.

"Well, that handsome guy Jack asked me on a date!" Kairi stated happily while Ventus, Riku, and Naminé's jaws dropped.

"_Oh Sora…" _The three of them thought.

Sora got up smiling. "That's great Kairi! I hope he's good for you!" His smile widened then he left them.

"_I can't imagine how much it hurt him to put that mask on… I hope he's going to be okay." _Riku thought and sighed sadly.

Sora ran like there was no tomorrow, he crashed into someone and fell on his back. "Ouch, I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going…"

"Sora?" A soft voice said and the boy recognized it.

"Aqua."

"Why are you crying?" She asked with worry and gave him a hand. She pulled him into an empty classroom. "We can talk here, I am sure you don't want anyone to see you crying."

"Huh, too late Aqua, you did." Sora chuckled and wiped his tears. "Kairi is dating someone. The only thing I did was smile knowing that it could have been my instead! I don't like her Aqua! I love her…" He stated sadly.

"Oh Sora, I know you do." Aqua said sadly. "Who knows? Maybe that won't last! She will probably realize your feelings and feel the same, and if she doesn't, she was never worth your time." She said smiling. "You have a kind heart, full of light, Kairi needs to realize that she is the luckiest girl for having you."

"You think so?" Sora grinned.

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Aqua said and messed with his brown hair. "Now go and show everyone that she won't break you, okay?"

"Thanks Aqua, you are always here when I need you." He said.

"I will always be here to help. It's a promise."

Sora walked in the hallway and found Riku leaning against a wall waiting for him. "You okay Sora?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." The brown haired boy stated smiling. "I mean, I am the great Sora! Nothing breaks me!"

Riku chuckled and put his arm on his best friend's shoulder. "That's the spirit! Now let's go! Roxas and Axel are with the new girl. Don't you wanna meet her?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Sora answered and they both went to see their friends.

"Hey Xion! I'm Sora!"

"Hey! I'm Riku, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Xion said smiling.

The bell rang and the group walked to their class.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" They heard as they walked in.

"Oh? What will you do about it? Hit me?" Vanitas said as Ventus' face was red from rage. The younger boy launched himself at him and hit him, Vanitas punched him in the stomach and pushed him away.

Roxas caught his brother and glared at the raven haired boy. "What is your problem?! Leave him alone already!"

"And what's the fun about that?" Vanitas smirked. He walked towards Roxas. "Why don't you try and stop me?"

"That's it Vanitas! You try something and you will deal with us." Riku stated while Axel and Sora nodded.

"Vanitas maybe you should stop…" Demyx suggested which made the boy glare at him.

"I am the one deciding that, and if you don't want to get hurt you know you'll have to take my orders." He said.

"Stop this right now!" A brown haired and tall boy walked into the classroom. "Vanitas you are getting out of control."

"What will you do Terra?"

"I know every detail about you, and I know how to hurt you." Terra said and walked to Ventus. "Ven come with me, I'll take you to the nurse. And you Vanitas, the headmaster would like a word with you." He said before taking Ventus with him.

Vanitas walked towards the door, he and Xion's eyes met. He smirked while she grabbed into Roxas. Vanitas then walked away.

"Xion what's wrong?" Roxas asked and she let go and remained silent.

The day went quickly and everyone was on their way back home.

"Ventus, what did Vanitas do this time?" Roxas asked.

"The usual, embarrassing me in front of everyone."

"Don't worry about him, as long as we're with you everything will be okay." Axel stated.

"Anyway, the usual?"

"Yeah, you head with Sora and the others." Roxas answered and his twin nodded before walking away.

"C'mon what are we waiting for?" Axel started running.

"C'mon Xion!" Roxas smiled and took her hand before running after his friend.

They sat on the clock tower enjoying the sunset. Roxas handed the raven haired girl an ice-cream. "It's Sea Salt Ice-Cream, try it." He said smiling.

Xion licked it before answering. "It's salty, but also sweet."

"It's good isn't it?" Axel asked.

"Yeah it is!" Xion chuckled and admired the sunset.

"You know, this could be the start of a great friendship." Roxas stated making the girl look at them in surprise.

"Yeah, I like you already Xi." The red head said.

"How about you come with us every day? You have friends now, Xion." The blond boy stated.

Xion blushed and smiled widely. "I'd love to."

"_Maybe I was wrong… it wasn't just another day in Kingdom Highs, I have this feeling that it's the start of something." _Roxas thought.


	2. What friendship feels like

**Hi! Here is the second chapter and sorry for the late, any suggestion? I'll accept! :) I hope you like this chapter and please review! By the way I started making KH videos, you can find my youtube channel: Amalrukia!**

* * *

Chapter: What friendship feels like.

Roxas walked downstairs and found that Ven and Aqua finished eating breakfast. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Roxas, I thought you would never wake up." Aqua said smiling and the blonde returned the smile, he noticed Ventus taking his school bag and walking towards the door.

"Ven, it's still early, besides we always go to school together." Roxas said.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to walk with you." Ventus stated bitterly and left the house. His twin stared at the door in surprise then looked at his sister for an explication.

"He's upset, he kept saying that Vanitas was fighting him and you didn't stand for him." The blunette sighed. "I believe you did the right thing when you didn't fight with that guy, he will only bring you trouble."

"What was I supposed to do, Aqua? Vanitas wants us to get in trouble and Ventus wants me to fall in his trap." Roxas sat and stared at his food. "I will to him later…"

At Kingdom High.

Xion walked towards her locker but stopped when she saw a certain brown head looking sadly at a red head walking with some guy. "Sora?"

"What?" Sora snapped from his thoughts and answered confusedly, than he saw Xion and smiled. "Oh! Good morning Xion! What's up?"

Xion chuckled at the boy's behavior. "Good morning! Are you okay? You looked really sad before I talked to you." She asked in concern.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" He answered cheerfully."

"You like her, don't you?" She whispered and the boy's eyes grew wide.

"How did you…?"

"I am good with reading peoples sometimes."

"Well, she's dating someone…" He stated with a sad smile making the girl feel bad for mentioning his feelings. "But, I'm not worried about that right now! Next week we have a math test and I suck at that subject! Usually I ask Riku for help but I do that too much and I'm feeling like a burden and-"He rambled but stopped when he saw Xion holding back a laugh. "I was rambling didn't I?" He asked and blushed in embarrassment.

"I can help you. I'm good at that subject, and it would be fun when two persons study together." The black-haired girl offered.

"Oh my god! Really? Thank you Xi-Xi!" He hugged her than ran in the hallway like a little kid who got candy.

She then noticed Roxas walking to class like a zombie, she reached for his arm getting his attention. "Are you okay Roxas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Xion." He smiled at her. "Let's go the classroom."

She followed him and sat beside him, she also noticed that Axel didn't come so she assumed that he was sick. When it was lunch time, she followed him and made sure that he didn't see her. Once he stopped she hid herself.

"What do you want Roxas?" Ventus asked while still avoiding his twin.

"Listen Ven, I didn't fight Vanitas because that jerk doesn't deserve our attention! He wants us to get in trouble! Can't you see that?"

"I do! But at least, you should have done something!" Ventus stated. "You didn't do a thing because you were weak Roxas! You're nothing like Terra!"

"What?" Roxas said in surprise.

"I wish that Terra was my brother! Not you! He always stands up for me unlike you!" With that Ven ran leaving his twin in shock.

Roxas sensed a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Xion looking at him in a sad look. "Oh, you heard that…"

"I'm sorry Roxas, I was worried about you." She looked down but he patted her shoulder.

"At least you care about how I feel, not like him." He smiled and they both sat eating lunch but Roxas didn't touch his food, he looked at his friend in hesitation. "Do you think that … I'm weak too? Because I didn't do a thing yesterday?"

"No."

"Really?" He asked in surprise but couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips.

"It was the wiser thing to do, fighting will lead to more trouble while ignoring him would make his blood boil, trust me on that." Xion said.

He smiled to himself then looked at his friend. "Thank you, Xion."

"Roxas!" Aqua ran towards him. "Ventus is picking a fighting with Vanitas!"

With that he followed his sister and noticed that his brother was a mess. "Is that all you've got?"

"Oh please, one hit and you're already K.O, I don't have time for you today, good for nothing." Vanitas stated and crossed his arms. His eyes laid on Xion's and his expression turned into a dark one that made her avoid his gaze.

Roxas ran towards his twin and stopped him, but he got pushed by him. "Stay out of this!"

"Ven!" Terra came with Aqua with a disappointed look. "I can't believe you did again! Stop this right now!" The blonde frowned then left. "Aqua, I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen."

"I know how much my brothers can be stubborn." She sighed. "I'm going to talk with Ven."

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand then pulled his own quickly and blushed. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, thanks." She said smiling then left to look for her brother.

"Roxas, please don't let that bother you. I am sure that Ventus didn't mean to hurt you, he was just upset." Xion stated and put her hand on her friend's forearm.

"Maybe he is right… now that I think about it, I was never standing by his side, and Terra was always there for him." Roxas stated in shame.

"Roxas, I may have known you for just one day, but from what I saw, you're a great person." She said then blushed immediately and so did the blonde.

"Thanks, that made me feel better." He said, then noticed the look Vanitas was sending them. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

"I don't know…" She said, but the boy noticed that something was off in her voice.

Aqua saw her younger brother sitting alone, so she walked towards him and sat. "You know that Roxas loves you, right? He doesn't want you to get in trouble."

"But Vanitas keeps on embarrassing me all the time!" Ven said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you should get to his level and fight him, that's what your brother wanted you to know. He really cares about you, and so do I." Aqua said softly and messed his hair up.

"You're right… I guess."

School was over and the sky was raining, Ventus noticed Xion and walked towards her. He used his umbrella to protect them both from the rain. "Hey Xion, did you see Roxas? I can't find him."

"He took that way, and I have a bad feeling, Ventus." She pointed at the road and the twin's eyes widened.

"That's the road Vanitas takes!"

They both ran trying to find him, meanwhile, Vanitas stopped walking when he noticed Roxas behind him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop bothering my brother!" Roxas stated angrily. "You don't have siblings, so you won't understand the feeling of seeing your brother being tortured everyday!"

With that Vanitas punched him hard in the face making him fall on the ground. "I know better than you about siblings! Don't you dare tell me that!"

Roxas got up and pushed the gold-eyed boy the ground where he was on top of him. Roxas kept on hitting him, but Vanitas grabbed his fist then hit him with his forehead making the boy yell in pain, he then pulled away and kicked him in the stomach before grapping him by the collar.

"You can talk! But it seems that you can't fight!" Vanitas said then he kept crashing his head into the wall before letting go of him. "See who the boss is now?"

"No!" Roxas punched him in the stomach the his hand to hold him still and hit the same spot with his knees, once he let go, he attacked the dark-haired boy in the face.

Vanitas gave him his strongest punch making him lose all his balance and fall, he got up but couldn't move. "It's over Roxas." He ran towards him and was about to punch him but when his eyes met blue yet purple ones he froze.

Xion used herself as a shield to protect Roxas. "Stop this, Vanitas!"

Vanitas took few steps backwards then ran away after seeing the expression on her face. _"I'm going to have my revenge, Xion, but not today."_

"Xion, you could have hurt yourself!" Roxas then saw tears in her eyes and realized what he did. "I did such a stupid thing…"

"Its okay, whenever you do something stupid, I'll be here to stop you." Roxas blushed at her words.

"I'm sorry Roxas! This is my entire fault!" Ven ran to him. "Please forgive me!"

"We were both wrong Ven, no need to apologize to me."

Aqua opened the door only to find a bandaged Roxas with his twin and friend, she immediately threw herself at him. "Oh my god, are you okay?! Who did this to you Roxas?"

"Don't worry sis, I'm okay now." He hugged her back. "Xion here saved me."

Aqua looked at the younger girl before pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you for what you did. I'm Aqua. Since you're my brother's friend, you're mine too, why don't you hang out here with us?"

"Really? I can?" Xion smiled and blushed at the kind girl's offer.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Ventus stated. "The group always hangs out here! It will be fun!"

"You're always welcome here, Xion." Roxas smiled warmly at her.

Xion smiled back, knowing that coming to Kingdom High was the best thing that happened to her.


End file.
